


Те, кому выходить в Дозор

by Klodwig



Series: Дозоры [2]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, vampire!greg lestrade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лестрейд предпочитал добираться на работу пешком, минуя Сумрак. В реальном мире никто не видел трупную ауру вокруг него, никто не шарахался и не смотрел презрительно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кому выходить в Дозор

В этом бренном мире Шерлоку Холмсу прощалась любая глупость. 

Шерлок был младший, он был последний, он был долгожданный. До него у Майкрофта было очень много братьев и сестер, и все они умерли от старости. Их мать всё надеялась, что вот, вот следующий обязательно будет Иным. Майкрофт был первым, был Высшим, что было неслыханной удачей. Когда в двенадцать Шерлок вдруг самостоятельно скользнул в Сумрак, это было подобно взрыву. Спустя сорок пять лет после этого их мать ушла на нижние слои и там затерялась, спокойная, что её дети не одни в этом мире. Была у нее такая сумасшедшая идея.

Шерлоку прощалось всё. Хоть роман со светлым, который грозился затянуться лет на сто, как минимум, учитывая тот факт, что тех, кто мог выдержать Шерлока, было крайне мало. Майкрофт присматривался к Ватсону с подозрением, и дело было не в том, что тот мог превратиться в чудовище, которое могло потягаться с сумеречной формой самого Майкрофта, а в том, что тот просто был светлым и их мораль порой творила такое, что потом разгребать предстояло долго и нудно. Взять хотя бы того самого Джеймса Мориарти, который из лучших побуждений уменьшил поголовье темных в Лондоне на без малого, двадцать человек. 

Быть темным — значило быть свободным. Не обязанным, по умолчанию, перед людьми. Между тем, чтобы опекать и трястись над кем-то была разница размером с пропасть. 

***

Камер в Лондоне было настолько много, что прежде, чем уйти в Сумрак, стоило трижды посмотреть по сторонам, чтобы потом в желтой прессе не всплывали статейки в стиле «Люди исчезают на ровном месте!».  
Подумать только, когда-то наибольшей проблемой был свежий снег, на котором были видны обрывающиеся следы. Это явление Чапек даже увековечил в одном из своих рассказов*. 

Лестрейд предпочитал добираться на работу пешком, минуя Сумрак. В реальном мире никто не видел трупную ауру вокруг него, никто не шарахался и не смотрел презрительно. 

Грег не был Иным изначально. Много лет назад он был детективом Скотланд-Ярда и расследовал дело Джека Потрошителя, который оказался не более, чем слетевшим с катушек вампиром. Его таки поймали и развеяли по ветру, а Лестрейду навесили печать и ознакомили с миром, в котором есть Жажда и презрительные взгляды со стороны других, даже самых слабых Иных.  
Спустя сто с лишним лет Лестрейд снова работал в Ярде, одновременно числясь в штате Дневного Дозора и, в случае чего, закрывая глаза полиции на дела, связанные с Иными. 

В случае, подобном этому, когда в комнате с запертыми изнутри дверьми к стене был приколочен мертвый оборотень, Грег подчищал память коллегам, звонил дозорным и Шерлоку. Шерлок был отдельной песней, но в случае его вмешательства убийца находился куда быстрее. 

Холмс появлялся вслед за своим ручным оборотнем, когда остальные уже были на месте, и начиналось представление. К Грегу он относился лучше, чем к другим вампирам и Лестрейд видел в этом свою небольшую победу. 

***

— Инспектор Лестрейд.

Грег обернулся и замер, не зная, что ему делать. Глава Дневного Дозора стоял прямой, как палка и зонтик, покачивающийся в его руке, выглядел угрожающе. 

— Да? — выдавил Грег.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить о Шерлоке. Мой брат доставляет вам неудобства.  
— Нет-нет, что вы. Наоборот. Он очень помог нам в последние полгода и…

Высший Темный улыбнулся и Лестрейд замолчал. 

— Ему надо куда-то девать свою деструктивную энергию иначе в один прекрасный момент мы сможем обнаружить Лондон в развалинах и я рад, что вы помогаете ему в этом.  
— Мне… не сложно.  
— Чем я могу вас отблагодарить? — Майкрофт склонил голову набок. — Лицензия? Еще что-то?  
— Нет, ничего не нужно. У меня… достаточно донорской крови, а лицензиями я не пользуюсь.  
— Почему?  
— Живая кровь — это наркотик, который лучше не пробовать.  
— Что ж. Оставлю за вами право попросить у меня что-либо.  
— Благодарю, — Лестрейд закивал, фантомно ощущая, как его мертвое сердце забилось сильнее.

***

Майкрофт не ждал, что право вернут ему настолько быстро. Стоило придти проветриться и заодно отчитать Шерлока за неуместный риск своей шкурой, как вампир-полицейский оказался рядом и куда смелее, чем в прошлый раз, спросил:

— Я могу просить что угодно?  
— Всё, что в моих силах и не претит Договору.  
— О. Хорошо. Вы поужинаете со мной?

***

Оказывается, он многого не знал о вампирах. Или может просто те, что отирались в Дневном Дозоре, были слишком нудными.

Грегори Лестрейд был интересным собеседником, внимательным слушателем и Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что получает удовольствие от их посиделок за кофе с пирожными. Сдержав свое обещание раз, он не отказался ни во второй раз, ни в третий. 

— Почему вампиры обычно ничего не едят? — спросил Майкрофт, наблюдая за тем, с каким удовольствием Грег пьет кофе.  
— Не знаю. Наверное, таким образом они убеждают сами себя в том, что больше не принадлежат миру живых.  
— Резонно. Бытует мнение, что организм больше не принимает еду ни в каком виде.  
— Ну… почти, — Лестрейд отодвинул чашку. — Всё бы отдал за бокал виски. Может, когда-то я его таки выпью. 

Последняя фраза прозвучала печально и в груди у Майкрофта противно заныло.

***

За почти две тысячи лет у него было достаточно романов — больших и маленьких, почти однодневных. С Иными и с ничего не подозревающими людьми. Последние сорок лет он вообще никого не впускал к себе в душу. Хватало одного воспоминания о том, как Шерлок убивался по своей ведьме Ирен Адлер, погибшей от неосторожного заклинания, чтобы остудить разум и сердце. Теперь же младший был спокоен и счастлив, как сытый удав, а Майкрофт всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что думает о вампире-инспекторе в рабочее время, чего раньше себе не позволял. 

Он думал, что это останется незаметным, но вскоре получил из рук секретарши запечатанный конверт с короткой надписью «От Артура», в котором оказался листок с рецептом «Коктейля Саушкина» и ничего больше. 

Концентрат крови от двенадцати доноров, способный из любого рядового вампира сделать вампира высшего.  
Старый интриган смотрел в саму суть. И уж точно не ему было осуждать Майкрофта.

***

— Не верю, что ты так легко оставил свои попытки затащить меня под сень Дневного Дозора. Случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее?

Джон сунул им в руки по чашке с чаем и молча ушел на кухню. Со временем между ним и Майкрофтом зародилось подобие дружбы, в чем имело место быть какое-то потустороннее умение Ватсона находить общий язык с Холмсами.  
Словно отвечая на вопрос, в кармане у Майкрофта предательски звякнул мобильник. Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

«Приду после 8. Завал. ГЛ»

— Ничего особенно.  
— У этого «ничего особенно» рингтон для сообщений отличный от обычного, — ухмылка Шерлока стала еще шире. — А еще седые волосы и клыки. — Младший пощелкал зубами.  
— Я с чистой совестью могу повторить этот жест в твою сторону. 

На кухне фыркнули. Черт бы побрал оборотней с их слухом.  
Майкрофт поджал губы, хмыкнул и добавил полным самодовольства голосом: 

— И у меня он хотя бы темный. 

Шерлок нахохлился, став похожим на свою покрытую черными перьями сумеречную форму**. 

***

На улице шел дождь, и могучему артефакту пришлось выполнять свою наиболее приземленную обязанность — быть просто зонтом.  
По соседней улице шел патруль Дневного Дозора — ведьма и два оборотня. Их ауры ярко вспыхивали в сепии Сумрака.  
Майкрофт сунул руку в карман, сжимая телефон. Ему не надо было снимать блокировку и смотреть на экран, чтобы узнать, что написал приславший новое сообщение.

«Люблю тебя».

**Author's Note:**

> * имеется ввиду его рассказ "Следы"  
> ** Шерлок похож на пернатого Хаула в Сумраке.


End file.
